


Never Sign A Contraction With A Demon

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deertaur, Demon, Eggs, Extreme stretching, M/M, Monster Boys, Mpreg, Oviposition, Unbirthing, cock monster, cock monster transformation, deertaur transformation, demon transformation, hyper, lots of hyper, monster boy transformation, musk, non-con, unwilling tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: Sometimes, you wanna have a little secretive kink play. Sometimes, you end up using a purposefully planted artifact that comes with planted memories, ultimately leading to a whole new lease on life for you and your friends. Next time, try a dildo! Well… unless you are one, now.





	Never Sign A Contraction With A Demon

Carter plopped down onto the couch between Marco and Lucas, stretching out his legs. The sounds of Mario Kart blasted on the screen: several banana slips followed by a blue shell explosion, eliciting a shout of ‘oh come ON’ from Lucas.

“Listen, you shiny, rose gold twat.” Lucas growled. “I am going to banana you so fucking hard you’ll be in 12th for the rest of your life.”

“You’ll banana me.” Marco snorted as Peach drifted around the corner, snatching up first place. “Banana me hard, daddy.”

“Fucking—I swear to god.” Lucas leaned towards the screen, as if that would make Bowser accelerate faster. “I am not about to lose another one of my orange sodas to you.”

“You’ve lost half the case, man. You could just… stop playing? It’d be okay.” Carter laughed, a little incredulous. He gave the cardboard box next to him a soft kick, the aluminum cans rattling around inside, causing the box to move jerkily as the liquids settled.

“This stopped being about the cans a long time ago,” Lucas said. “Now it’s a matter of pride.”

Carter laughed as he swung his legs up, then threw them down to make himself stand up. He walked over in front of Lucas, the blonde boy attempting to see through him as the kart game blared on in the background.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor, towards his room, and closed the door behind him. He let out a heavy sigh as he stretched his arms above his head, getting a whiff of the deodorant he had put on this morning. Hosting friends sure was a lot of work—so he decided he needed to have a little bit of fun while he was doing it. He couldn’t let them in on it, of course—that wouldn’t be fun at all!

A crinkling sound was covered up by another chorus of shouts from the competition downstairs. Carter held a brand new spiked wristband in his hands, its packaging now on the floor. He fiddled with it and slid his fingers along the cool, shiny metal spikes. Without so much as a moment’s hesitation, he dropped his shorts, and slowly wrapped the spiked band around the base of his cock, making sure it was snug and tight. He shivered, his skin flushing red and his hands shaking. It felt so… naughty. But he didn’t care. He quickly threw his shorts back on over his new accessory.

He returned to his space on the couch quickly, hands still a little damp from having washed them before he came back. He could feel the band’s leather against his skin, the cool spikes pressing right against his crotch, and it was almost like he was going to be caught any moment. Almost like he wanted to be. He shivered and shook slightly as he adjusted his legs every few seconds.

“You, uh, okay?” Marco looked over, the ever-familiar whistle of the finish line sounding as he did so. “Your legs cramping?”

“Nah, nah.” Carter tried to cover it up quickly, putting his hands behind his head. “Just trying to find a good position, you know?” He ran a hand through his short blonde quiff—trying to make sure the product actually held his hair up, unlike all the other times he’d used it. A few hairs moved back into place just as he caught a whiff of something a little disconcerting. He was almost sure he’d put on deodorant that morning, but his armpits reeked! He cleared his throat as he watched the screen light up with the beginning of another race. If he put his arms down now, the other two were sure to notice it was him… He flushed red again, his cheeks a bright rosy color. If they noticed, he wouldn’t stop hearing about it until well after their game night.

“Eurgh—fuck, dude, did you fart or something?” Lucas coughed for a moment, and then shook it off. “It smells so bad in here.”

“Yeah, jeeze!” Marco added. “It’s like… ugh, I can’t even describe it. Did you take a shower today, Carter?”

“Hey, hey.” Carter brought down his arm, looking at his Apple Watch as if there was anything to read of any substance. “I didn’t smell like this when I was here earlier, right? So it’s not me.” He put his hand back behind his head, and shuddered a little, cheeks flushing a darker red. He shifted his legs again, the cool feeling of the metal on his skin causing something else to turn red as well. He slowly moved one leg over the other, licking his lips a bit as he did so.

“Well, whatever. I don’t even care. Just put your arms down—and get offa me!” Lucas shoved Carter slightly to the side, his eyes still transfixed on the TV.

“Yeah, why are you leaning all over us?” Marco added. “It’s like you’re lying across the entirety of the—oh my god. What the fuck.”

“Haha, first! Do you run into green shells on purpose or something?” Lucas snickered, trying to shove Carter off of him again. “I told you man, get off! I’m not up for it right now, and I—what the fuck.”

Both boys turned to the center seat of the couch, and their eyes immediately shot open. Sitting in-between them, in a now-stretched striped tank and a pair of shorts that were ripping at the seams, was an enormous Carter. He was huge, red, and… didn’t seem at all perturbed by this.

“What the fuck happened?! What are you?!” Lucas’s controller dropped to the ground, the L trigger catching the brunt of it, causing Bowser to drift into the lava on screen. He tried to move away—and tumbled onto the floor, clawing for anything that would let him get up.

“Uhhh, what?” Carter laughed, looking down. All he saw was his enormous and growing pec shelf, the red tint becoming brighter and warmer as it did so. He stood up to his full height—his head smashing through the ceiling into his room. He didn’t even flinch. “Woah, shit. Uh, guess I am taller, huh?” He laughed—a hollow, empty, dumb laugh. He wasn’t sure what was going on. He wasn’t even sure if he could understand it.

“You’re a fucking monster!” Lucas screamed, scrambling across the hardwood and racing for the front door.

Carter’s words caught in his thickening throat, his cheeks blazing darker red as the skin tone crawled up and over his face. His quiff straightened up, and he ground his teeth against one another, almost hissing at Lucas.

“What the fuck, dude, NOT cool!” Carter yelled, feeling something compressed and painful within his expanding chest—something that wasn’t physical, but still hurt. He reached out a long, red finger—and a bolt of blue electricity hit the door. Lucas quickly stepped away from it, and he saw the wooden door suddenly get covered in chains and iron bars. Through the small window in it, he could see the landscape of the neighborhood swaying like an illusion in the summer heat, slowly fading to a flickering orange. The orange light slowly flashed to purple, then to green, then red… almost like some kind of party was going on outside. When he looked through it again, the only thing Lucas saw was an endless party—a sea of red creatures like Carter that were dancing to incredibly loud music. That, or other unsavory things. He saw demons fucking each other with enormous cocks bigger than themselves, gigantic snake creatures slurping up the smaller demons, and… oh god, was that a human?! Wait, the snake was—Lucas couldn’t bear to look any more.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?! What is GOING ON?!” Lucas yelled at Carter. He backed up to the door, knowing it was no escape route—and whatever was out there was certain death anyhow. His eyes shifted to Marco, who had disappeared into the kitchen and come back wielding a chef’s knife, just out of Carter’s sight.

“I’m… I’m just…” Carter’s head was swimming. His skin felt like it was pleasantly on fire, and his cock was throbbing in his shorts, each time building up more and more pressure within its cloth prison. His eyes felt like they were moving underwater, and the illusionary shimmer of a summer’s day heat in his head clouded everything he saw. He stretched out his hand in front of his face, admiring the new, sharp black claws that came with his… his demon status. He was a demon now, that’s right. He didn’t even remember buying that stupid wristband. Why did he feel so drawn to it? He was… always a demon, probably. That sounded about right.

As Carter contemplated his new reality, Marco yelled out and charged at him, brandishing the knife and attempting to stab his thigh—which was about as high as he could comfortably reach. The blade clattered to the ground as Carter’s shorts fell away. Another huge crash and a plume of drywall became apparent as Carter’s enormous cock smashed through the wall behind the TV.

“Holy shit…” Marco stammered, picking up the knife—which was bent almost ninety degrees to the right, not having made a nick in Carter’s skin. “H-Holy shit…”

“Guys, what the FUCK?!” Carter’s yellow eyes glowed with a sparkling energy—and suddenly the room expanded, the furniture and walls moving further away from them, allowing Carter to fit inside of the room more comfortably. The other two stood still, breathing heavy and not knowing what to do.

“I fuckin’ invite you over here, let you use my shit, and you try to stab me?! I… I don’t know what’s going on either!” Carter growled, trying to remove the spiked band from his enormous cock—which was now thicker and with longer spikes… and they actually looked sharp now! Nonetheless, it didn’t budge. “God, you guys are assholes. Listen, maybe I can… get us back, right?! I mean, I locked the door, I made the room bigger, so maybe…” Carter leaned over, ass towards Lucas—and there was a smack as Carter’s thick, heavy tail flew right into the blonde boy’s face.

“Shit, dude, careful with that… thing…” Lucas pointed at Carter’s undercarriage. “Dude you’ve… fuck, dude, you’ve got a cunt! What the fuck did you do?!”

“I TOLD YOU, I DON’T KNOW!” Carter gave Lucas another smack with his tail—on purpose this time—and swung around, cock and balls bouncing. His dark red skin rippled as he flexed in front of Lucas, his cock throbbing as he narrowed his eyes at him. “What, you wanna poke more fun at this? Huh? Do you?” Carter moved forwards, holding up his cock as he cornered Lucas. Lucas began yelling and screaming, attempting to claw at Carter to get him to stop before he did something gross. “No, fucking look at it! Fuck you!” Carter smugly shoved Lucas’s face right into his enormous, dripping cunt—rubbing the slick, wet juices all over his face and hair. Lucas pushed against it, his hands slipping inside and causing Carter to let out a moan—he’d never felt something like this before… It felt… amazing.

“H-Hey, dude, g-get the fuck out of there.”

“I-I’m—mmf!—trying, asshole!” Lucas screamed into the folds, making Carter shudder with pleasure. With one hand, he gripped onto his horns—thick, sturdy, and curled like a ram’s—and with the other, tried to will himself to pull Lucas out of his cunt.

“God, you feel… so good in there… I’m… holy fuck, dude.” Carter laughed—and with an enormous finger, slowly began pushing Lucas inside.

“What are you doing?! Wait, wait—I—” but it was too late. With a SHLUUURRRP and a few squishing, wet kicks of Lucas’s feet, he slowly got sucked inside. He moved up and up into Carter, tendrils and tentacles inside of him pulling him along. Bulges behind his abs were visible as Lucas kicked, squirmed, and yelled deep within the demon’s insides.

Carter turned around, chest heaving as he sat down, a zap of blue energy from his fingers causing a bed to materialize underneath him. He clutched his stomach, panting and moaning, and locked eyes with a terrified Marco.

“C’mere.” Carter licked his lips, not done yet. He wasn’t sure what was to become of Lucas—but he knew it felt too good to stop at just the one boy. Marco backed away, but Carter reached out a finger, which sparkled with the same blue energy as before. A long streak of lightning reached out across the house, pulling Marco close to his behemoth pal, and Carter took no hesitation in moving forwards. He grabbed the boy with one hand, pulling him inwards. He opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out and slowly slipping past the other’s lips. It was enormous, thick, and heavy. It dripped all over Marco’s face and slowly shoved its way into his mouth, filling it up to the brim. Carter was in heaven, and picked Marco up to place his ass square on the shaft of his cock. His enormous fingers slowly undressed the boy, who was shaking and crying, not even trying to resist.

Clothes came off in pieces as they tore seam from seam, Carter’s razor sharp claws doing just the right amount of cutting. Every touch of Marco’s smooth and soft skin was heaven, feeling along the subtle lines of his musculature, gently probing his ass and jiggling the cheeks as he went further and further down…

Before he had too much more time to play with his friend, Carter felt a sudden… need for something. His cock bulged and his stomach cramped as something made its way through him—and an enormous ball of… something was travelling its way up his cock’s shaft. It squeezed through the spiked band around his balls, and slowly moved up and through the thick red flesh.

“Oh shit. Fuck, uh. Yeah, you…” Carter grinned widely, not even able to complete a sentence as something clicked in his head. He turned Marco over. Carter removed his spiked band from around his cock, the leather strap keeping its circular shape as Carter stretched Marco wide. His ass was played with relentlessly, the cool spikes of the wristband suddenly pushing against his insides—holding his ass open and gaping further than any human could ever hope to manage. Marco’s eyes crossed as he was so magically widened, and his ass quivered and tried to pucker, the enormous spiked band holding his hole completely in place. Within seconds of realizing what was about to happen, Marco let out a scream as Lucas’s enormous cock plunged deep into him. It thrusted back and forth, causing his curly brown locks to bounce against his face, his stomach to stretch to inhuman proportions, and his diaphragm to let out moans and screams the likes of which had never touched his throat.

The enormous bulge slowly slid up Carter’s shaft as he humped and slammed into his friend—and it slowly slipped inside, pushing out of the gigantic red slit at the tip of his cock. His eyes crossed and his cock now empty, Carter pulled back just enough to have his entire cockhead inside Marco. His cock throbbed, bouncing Marco, and gallons of hot, steaming demon cum flooded out of him, his balls tensing as it just didn’t stop pumping. It was amazing—he could feel his mind going hazy as he pumped out more and more of his white, sticky seed, dumping it all right into his puny, human friend.

“G-Goood, like… that feels SO good…” His voice shifted up a few pitches, his eyes glazing over. His horns rocketed out of his head, turning into even bigger ram horns, and his quiff styled itself perfectly. His muscles seemed to be in a constantly flexed state, and for a moment, Carter’s hearing went out the window, something warm and slick dripping down his cheeks and onto his shoulders. It was coming from… his ears? He licked it—and knew immediately that his own cum was leaking out of him. “But like, from, like, wheeere? Haha, it’s like, so fuckin’ weird, right, Marco?” He gave the other a bump with his enormous feet, and Marco just rolled around on the floor, gasping and groaning in pain as the enormous bulge inside him stayed put. “Wowww, what a baby! Like, you’re suuuuch a party pooper, Marco! God. Here, I know what’ll cheer you up.”

Carter stomped forwards, and slowly squatted over Marco’s face—pressing his enormous, musky ass right into his mouth. He rubbed it around, enjoying the feeling of the boy’s squirming face under his ass. He watched the bulge in his stomach move and slowly begin to slide downwards. Marco’s screams and struggles became more violent as his hole suddenly opened up again, even wider than with just the spiked band. He slowly pushed out an enormous, light-yellow object, the biggest part coming first. He pushed and fought against Carter’s incredible form, and an enormous egg slowly slipped out of him, which wobbled and stood upright. The shell was a goldenrod color with darker, orange designs—flowers, berries, and any other assortment of things that looked like they belonged in an Easter basket. The egg wobbled, shook—and cracked.

“Oh em geee, Marcooo! You like, made an egg! Or like, I… did? I maked an egg?” Carter looked upwards, as if there was a cloud above him that would give him an answer. As he pondered, the eggshell cracked further and further—and eventually broke open entirely. Carter stood up in excitement, eager to see what was coming out, which allowed Marco to tilt his head up as well.

Marco’s vision spun and faded, slowly coming into focus. It was… It was Lucas!

“Dude, you’re okay! Holy fuck, you’re okay!” He immediately jumped to his feet, adrenaline running through his blood as he started making his way towards Lucas. Halfway to him, however, he noticed Lucas was much taller than usual, and… were those antlers?!

Lucas’s body was completely fine—from the waist up. On his head, between the locks of his quiff, were two enormous and heavy antlers. Below his waist was the unmistakable body of a large white-tailed stag… and below that was an enormous horse cock, already throbbing and dripping precum onto the floors in huge splashes. When Lucas made eye contact with Marco, it splashed him with a huge spray of pre, and Marco gasped and tried to scream—but his throat was so raw now, nothing came out.

“Ohhh my gosh! Marky, is that you? It feels like it’s been ages!” Lucas—or whoever he was now—trotted up to Marco, trapping him in a tight hug against his furry midsection. His previously muscled arms and aggressive attitude had melted away into a lithe and toned form—and not a hint of his fear resided in his wide-open blue eyes.

“L-Lucas…?” Marco gulped, looking upwards, wincing in an odd sort of painful pleasure. His ass was still stretched wide with the band—even more so after he laid what now remained of his best friend.

“Yeah, it’s me! Gosh, it feels so fun and wonderful to be here like this!” Lucas gestured to his new body. “Thaaaanks, Carcar!” He giggled, his deer half leaning down to kiss Marco on the cheek softly. He smelled of wildflowers, and his fur was like the glossy bristles of a new paintbrush. His eyelashes graced Marco’s check as he moved in for a kiss.

As their tongues made contact, Marco suddenly felt dizzy and soft. Everything around him was sweet and beautiful for just a moment, Lucas’s soft forest prince aura seeping into every bit of his thought process. The hardwood floors sprung into a lush green landscape, the walls of the house blooming into enormous fruit trees, and the smell of wildflowers coated everything.

“Awww, Marco looks like he’s not up to it! He can’t handle it…” Lucas pouted, then bent down and slowly picked him up with almost no effort. For what was a pretty twinky upper half, he handled Marco like a sack of flour. “Carcar, can I do it? Pleeease?”

“Like, of couuurse, cutie! I wanted you inside me for like sooo long, Lucas!” Carter giggled and spread his legs wide, lifting up his enormous cock to show the cunt that had sucked up Lucas just minutes earlier.

“W-Wha… what’s going on?” Marco mumbled. His eyes hazy as he felt something warm and wet press onto his back, and he began to sink into it. Musk floated down from up above, trumping the flowery scent—but not pulling him out of his reverie.

“Just relaaax, Marky!” Lucas giggled, his enormous horse cock spraying more pre as he moved forwards. “And take it allll in!” With a thrust, Lucas’s cock slammed into Marco’s stretched hole, pushing him deeper and deeper inside of the warm, wet cavern. The walls squished against him as he thrashed and moaned. His body tensed, and his comparatively tiny cock spurt out small splashes of cum all over Carter’s insides. With every thrust he was pushed deeper into the cunt, and eventually, he felt the spiked band finally slip out of his ass, locking around Lucas’s horse cock instead. He was being brought upwards by something—something gripping his thighs, his ankles, his cock, plunging itself into his mouth and ass and ears. Every orifice of his body was filled with warm, slick tendrils inside of Carter.

He felt so strange, so dizzy—he felt like the entire dark world that he couldn’t see was trying to shove itself into him. The tendrils wrapped around him, squeezing and stretching and dripping fluids in and on him. His body had never felt so hot before. His vision fluttered—even in the dark, he could feel it. His mind was shutting down as brought his knees up to his chest, and the space suddenly squeezed to be smaller.

He was dripping—like he was melting from the heat. He felt nothing but the slick sensation of his body dripping downwards—whatever way that was. It was hard to tell. Was he upside-down now? Maybe he was at an angle. It didn’t matter. His body felt awful, his stomach churning as he slowly closed his eyes. He’d had enough. If sleep was the only way out of this madness, he’d go out of his way to try.

He rocked himself to sleep as the chamber seemed to move back and forth, and then there was a slight jerk forward. It was… lighter outside, now. He could see the red walls of a small, oval like room—barely big enough to fit him. He wasn’t in Carter anymore. He was…

Oh, god.

Within seconds, he slowly started moving downwards, and rocked back and forth on the floor of the room. His mind slowly came down from its musk and flower induced high, and he trembled. He didn’t want to see what they’d done to him… but he couldn’t stay there forever.

He raised a fist, punching cleanly through the side of the egg—and suddenly froze, his body moving jerkily—just like that case of orange soda when Carter kicked it. His tongue lolled out, and his cock was getting hard. Hitting that… felt good.

He hit it again, a bigger hole forming as he slowly dragged himself out of the shell. Every movement, every shake, every twitch was a moment of intense pleasure. He couldn’t do anything without feeling like two people were sucking him off at once.

“Wooow, Marky! Look at you!” Lucas grinned. Marco looked down at himself. His cock was enormous, standing at two feet and as thick as a table leg… but he realized he couldn’t see his legs. He didn’t have legs. Where Lucas gained them, he had apparently lost them. He looked behind him to see where they’d gone—and found it was nothing but an enormous, three foot wide… shaft…?

His ‘tail’ curled up at the end, and Marco saw that he was connected to an enormous cock. No, he was the enormous cock. His upper half was vaguely human, but this cock was like some sort of snake tail. He grabbed onto it—moaning again, this time louder than before—and realized his hands were just as sensitive. Each finger was a cock of its own, leaking and dripping pre everywhere. He tried to open his mouth to scream in disbelief—and a massive, thick cock snaked between his lips. The wet, warm feeling of his mouth surrounding his new cock tongue meant he couldn’t hold back against cumming. His entire body shivered and shook—and suddenly the tail cock, his finger cocks, his tongue cock—even the tentacle cocks coming out of his back and the curled cock horns on his head—all started to spray and spurt buckets of cum. His tail cock did the heavy lifting, flooding the first floor of the house quickly with enormous amounts of cock monster cum. He panted past his mouth’s new addition.

“N-No… I’m not… uhhhhnnn… It feels… too goood… I’m gonna cum again…” Marco tried to stop himself, twitching and spraying again—and it seemed like he would never stop. Every time one cock finished, it felt so good that another one started… His eyes shaped themselves into hearts, his body trembling and his mind going blank as he tried to fight against it. It left him stupefied, his mouth hanging wide open—and the enormous tongue cock slithered down his body, plunging itself right into his ass and pounding away.

“Carcar, do you think he’s okay?” The innocent forest prince asked, hands clutching at his own chest.

“Like, he’s tooootally fine! He’s just like, having fun!” Carter pointed at the door—and a beam of blue energy flashed out again, opening the door. “Like, we should take him for a test run! I bet he’ll love it.”

[No, no, please no!] Marco thought to himself—but his body had different plans. With every throb of his cocks, he felt another part of that thought change…

[No… no… please…] More cum, more cocks. Everything was warm, wet, and wonderful.

[No, please…] He loved the taste of it. He couldn’t stand anything else. Only cum for him, now. It was his favorite.

[Please!] He needed more!

He rushed towards the door, slithering with his enormous cock trailing cum behind him, and threw himself into the waiting arms of his two best friends, smiling dumbly with gigantic heart shaped eyes, his tongue cock spurting gallons over the three of them as his excitement peaked.

[Please, use me! PLEASE!]


End file.
